Survival Of The Fittest
by FuckUImFabulous
Summary: Gabrielle Takes on sister Mary for her last chance to save her marrage


**There comes a time in ones life, where you feel like everything you have, everything you've ever worked for is now jeopardized. Everything you didn't want before all of a sudden is pure and worth fighting for. Yes its only till us humans see someone else with our 'property' that we feel terrorized. In Gabrielle Solis' case she was ready to fight to the death. To do whatever it took to get her husband back. My, Wisteria Lane has sure changed a lot since my suicide.**

Gabrielle was doing her morning palates when she noticed Carlos come down the stairs he looked awfully relieved. He look strange like he had something to look forward to.

"What's going on with you, you look a little over excited." Gabrielle asked

"Just glad to be alive is all."

"Ok. Well I need money. Shopping calls."

"Gabrielle you have to stop spending so much this is getting ridiculous the sisters at the church are starting to say….."

"To hell with the sister, they don't have to live with you. And a week old pair of shoes. So if you don't want to regret having this conversation I would suggest you leave it at this and give cash."

"One day you'll realize, that I was a good catch. That I cared about you and all you did was screw me over constantly."

"Whatever."

Gabrielle takes the money from Carlos and goes up stairs to prepare getting dressed. While getting prepared for her shopping trip, Gabrielle noticed a paper on the night stand on Carlos' side of the bed. She opened it and it read.

"Last night was great thanks for everything Gabrielle should be glad to have you. The things you showed me were amazing and I thank god everyday that he put you in my life. Hope to do this again really soon."

Gabrielle was shocked and in utter disbelief. She was angry, insulted, hurt, and offended all in one. If the note wasn't enough it didn't help that at the bottom of the note it was signed Sister Mary. All Gabrielle could think was that bitch. She immediately started to plot on how to confront Sister Mary cause lord knows she had some word to say to her and they wouldn't be good ones.

Instead of going straight to the mall Gabrielle thought she would stop by the church to see if Sister Mary was there she walked into the giant cathedral and called out

Sister Mary's name there was no reply just simply a mind breeze. Gabrielle shouted again Sister Mary

"What?" Sister Mary replied

"What is this?" Gabrielle removed the picture from her pocket book and showed it to Sister Mary.

"Ahhhh Gabrielle, just like you not to trust your husband."

"Don't try to turn this around on me. Are you and my husband seeing each other."

"So what if we are. I mean its not like you're treating him with the love he wants and deserves.

"Excuse me? I love my husband dearly and he loves me you have no say in what goes on in my home .

"Your right. But Carlos does and he says different. Well it's been nice sitting here and chat but I have more important things to take care of."

Gabrielle didn't know what to say or do or think. She was at a lose for words. She couldn't begin to think that Carlos would cheat on her. Especially not with Sister Mary. There was only one thing left to do and that was to confront Carlos.

When Carlos entered the house Gabrielle was waiting for him.

"Hello" she said

"Hey" he replied

"Can I ask you something."

"Sure. I guess. That's what husbands and wives are doing these days aren't they"

"No time for sarcastic innuendo right now I need to know if you are cheating on me."

"Ok. No I'm not cheating on you what would give you that idea."

"Well for starts I found this note next to your bed."

"You see what happens when your nosy. We went out last night to discuss the missionary trip to Indonesia. She was saying that she was glad that I was in her life because of the donation that I made to the fund to purchase the airfare tickets and other expenses. I feel that because you cheated on me that you have something to hide.

"Oh. Well in that case im sorry I should have asked you first before I went and asked Sister whats her name."

"You went down there?"

"I had no choice."

"You know what Gabrielle there's only but so much that ladies gonna take of your disrespectful towards her."

"She'll live"

**Yes the say is you don't know what you have till its gone and in this case it is very true. **


End file.
